Finally Had Enough
by phix27
Summary: Hermione's being abuse.  But by who?  Songfic!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to J.K.Rowling and this song is "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**Finally Had Enough**

By: phix27

Hermione looked around. The corridor was empty. As it should be at eleven at night. Hermione snuck down the corridor. She rounded the corner and ran smack into a person. She stumbled but caught herself. She looked up into the face of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? What are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing Granger."

"I asked first. Why are you out so late?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm patrolling. Now, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm patrolling too," she said quickly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes," she said breezily. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be going this way." She walks past him and hurries down the corridor. She rounds another corner and checks her watch. _11:15?! _OH NO! She was late! Oh dear, how was she going to explain this to him? Hermione starts to run.

Draco watched Hermione run away. She was so beautiful with her hair swinging like that. For as long as Draco could remember, he had loved Hermione. He also knew what she was really doing so late at night. He didn't understand why she did it though. Why did she go through it every single night?

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

Hermione looks in the mirror the next morning. On the left side of her face is a giant purple bruise. She sighs and reaches for the makeup.

"This won't happen again. I won't let it," she tells the girl in the mirror. The girl just looks back, as if she doesn't believe.

Last night was the first time she had cried. She tried to make her sobs quiet-so he wouldn't hear and punish her again. She felt him come up behind her and she flinched. She heard his joints pop as he knelt beside her.

"I love you," he whispers in her ear. "I swear."

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Draco approaches him that day in Potions class. He doesn't look up; he just keeps staring at this one paper. Draco keeps standing there until he finally looks up.

"Do you need something?" he asks, hands folded. Draco doesn't answer; he just tosses a letter onto the desk and walks away.

"Read it, read it now."

He raises an eyebrow but does as Draco asks. His eyes skim the letter quickly. Anger flares on his face. He stands up to yell at Draco, but Draco's already gone.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Hermione hurries down the corridor again that night. She had told herself that she wouldn't do this anymore. But she just can't seem to stop.

She read somewhere that there was a symptom for captives who don't want to leave their captors. Stockholm's Syndrome. The captive become attached to the captor and they can't leave- even if they wanted to.

She runs down the corridor and runs into Draco Malfoy again. She pushes past him.

"Get out of my way Malfoy, I don't have time tonight!" She runs down the corridor.

"Hermione! Wait a minute!" She stops. Did Malfoy just call her Hermione? He comes up behind her.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here," he says, looking her straight in the eye. She stares in his eyes for a minute. Then she remembers the time. She whirls around.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" She runs around the corner.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

The next day in Potions class, he comes up behind Draco. Draco turns in his seat and looks up.

"About that letter-"he begins.

Draco interrupts. "I see the way you go and say you're right. I see the way you push her around. Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better about yourself as she falls to the ground? Well, you're worlds going to end. You're lies will crumble down. She'll get tired of you, just like what happened before. You are scared it will happen again, aren't you? That's why you hurt her. You're scared."

Just then, the bell rings and Draco stands up.

"Think on what I've said."

Draco walks out.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture._

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has...

He's very scared. This as happened to him before. After what Malfoy had said, he was scared. He doesn't want her to leave him, and so that night when she comes, he beats her worse then he has ever before. He doesn't want her to find a new life.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.  
_

A week passes and they are outside one night. Draco Malfoy is sitting by the lake, watching them. He likes to think of himself as Hermione's guardian angel. He watches as they talk. Anger clouds his face. Draco jumps up. She must have said something. Hermione! He runs toward her and watches as he strikes her down into the dirt. Draco comes just close enough to hear him say.

"Does that hurt?"

She lifts her head.

"No, that doesn't hurt."

She looks him in the eye.

"I've had enough."

Draco is close enough now and reaches out to punch him in the head. He falls over. Hermione scrambles up and clings onto Draco. They walk inside of the castle.

The next morning, Hermione testifies again Severus Snape for abuse.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has..._

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."_

A/N: By the way, the syndrome that I mentioned in this fic, Stockholm's Syndrome, is a real syndrome. There are known cases of it.


End file.
